Whisper of Death
by angeldevillove99
Summary: Five dead bodies, another one turns up every two days and no suspect. It has been ten days since I found the first and now I am wondering Why me? I am not the police. I am someone that just fell in love with books and loves reading and now it feels like I am the one from a book. Pls read this it is my first fan fiction & pls review.


**Whisper of Death**

Five dead bodies, another one turns up every two days and no suspect. It has been ten days since I found the first and now I am wondering Why me? I am not the police. I am someone that just fell in love with books and loves reading and now it feels like I am the one from a book. I love to sit down at the end of a day, after school and read my favourite genre, always wondering what would happen if the story were real. My life is changing continuously and I have a feeling it always will. My name is Clarissa Adele Fairchild, I am 16, I have no boyfriend only my best friends Izzy, Alec, and I have no family they all died when I was 6. People always ask if I remember them and the fact is I don't, but lately I am wondering why I didn't die with them?

Every morning I wake up, get dressed, and eat breakfast and my adoptive mother drives my adoptive siblings and I to school. When we get to school we always talk about boys and all the normal girly talk, but every two days when I round the corner to go past the library, I find another dead body. Usually it scares the crap out of me, but lately I am used to it, and as per usual I call for a teacher, who in turn calls the police and gives me a look that could kill. But what's different this time is the next bush over also has another body in it and this time it looks like my dead brother Jon. I scream and attempt to run away, trying to find a way out of this never ending story, trying and trying, but always failing. As I turn around, I run into my adoptive brother's best friend Jace.

When he says, "Clary" he has that look of worry ridden all over his face.

I only answer with a slight shake of my head knowing what he was asking and when he looks at the pushed aside bush he knows why. It is now that he starts to grab my arm and pull me away, but I can't help but pull my arm from his soft grip. I decide to follow him even though it confuses me as to where is he taking me. Why does he care so much? Most people just try and comfort me, but that never works. I have this strange feeling that I can trust Jace, he feels like someone that will protect me from this current life of mine.

After sometime of walking he stops me and I forget to notice when he stops because I am so interested in everything else that I bump into him. As I get myself together I notice where we are.

"We're behind the music." I state not really thinking.

He answers simply "Because I know that you like music."

As he says this I hear a song playing, one that has been playing every time I find another dead body.

"Jace", I ask, "Did you put this song on?"

" No." he says simply.

When I give him an uncertain look

He nods, making me feel better.

When I look down at the grass, he gently lifts my chin, the next thing I know is his lips are on mine. At first I freeze than I melt into him and when he tries to deepen the kiss I pull away. He gives me an apologetic look, so to reassure him I give him a quick peck on the lips. This time he looks happy and I am happy. He distracts me from what is going on in reality and at the moment it is exactly what I need.

As we make our way back to the main office to tell them I have decided to go home because I am not feeling so well. Just before we get into a car, an officer asks, "Have you any idea why someone would take your brothers body and bring him here?"

"Ha-ha very funny my brother is dead." I say immediately frightened.

"Oh sorry no told you what happened." She says sincerely, "We ran a DNA test on the second body and discovered that it was your brother Jon, we estimate that time of death was around 7am this morning, sorry about that".

"What do you mean he died around 7am this morning? He died in a car crash when I was six along with my parents" I say slightly freaked out and curious. "Does this mean that my parents are also alive and why didn't my brother come back for me".

"Look I am really sorry about this, but I need to head back to the office" she says apologetically.


End file.
